


Bloody Love

by vanityaffair



Series: Lyrical Love [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Bloodplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Killer Love, Song Lyrics, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from my dark desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Love

The bass from the music vibrated throughout the whole room as it blocked out all other sounds.

Though it couldn't even hold back even the most loudest sounds besides the music that was being played to muffle out the sounds that were just too intimate for the world to hear.

**_I got a monster in pants_ **

**_And if you ever get the chance_ **

**_Imma cram it down your throat_ **

**_I'm gonna jizz all in your face_ **

**_Imma wreck this fucking place!_ **

**_Pull my hair,smash a chair,Break the bed and give me head._ **

**_Scream for my ice cream!_ **

**_(Tell me all your dirty dreams)_ **

**_Scream for my ice cream!_ **

**_(Show me what's your fantasies)_ **

The headboard of the bed continued to hit the wall in a rhythmatic beat and sounds that were being made were so beautiful.

I gasped each time I felt her neon pink strap-on dick slipping in and out of my pussy,making me groan in pleasure.

She panted out,"Oh fuck yes!"I kept hitting the headboard in a good way as I cried out,"Fuck me bitch!Fuck me harder!"

"Say you're my bitch or I'll slow the fuck down!"She growled as she wrapped her arms around me and holding me down as I screamed in pleasure,"Fuck my pussy harder!"

The bass of the music changed to a much more louder and pounding bass.

A bloody knife was on the nightstand and she smirked,with fresh blood on her lips and face,"I'll fuck you harder when you say you're my fucking bitch."

She smashed her lips onto mine and I tasted the metallic and coppery taste of blood from her lips and I moaned at the exotic nixture of taste.

She kept smashing me with missing a beat and I kept feeling it hit my spot everytime.

**_A little danger never stop me before_ **

**_Just those hypnotic eyes and a kiss you die for_ **

**_Everything you do causes me pain_ **

**_Torture me with your smile_ **

**_Burning me with your flame_ **

**_This fi-fi-fire inside.._ **

**_Your body's a weapon tonight.._ **

**_Stab through the heart_ **

**_Don't you know I'm in love~_ **

**_With a Killer!_ **

I arched my back as she slowed down and she then pulled away from my lips and she started leaving bloody kisses on my neck.

"I love you so much.."I panted out and I wrapped my arms around her sweaty but warm body and she looked up at me and her green eyes looked eyes up at me and she came up to my face,her hands holding my face in place.

I could feel her breath against mine and she said softly but loud enough for me to hear it,"I love you too."

She then kissed me as the music ranged through the motel room,making what could've been our loud shouts of love muted and only heard by us.

I looked over to the bathroom mirror where blood was splattered and spilled.Blood was filling the sink due to the head that was unattached from it owner's current shoulder and it continued to fill it to the brink of overflowing.

She grabbed the knife off the nightstand and she looked at me,"I want you,I need to feel my blood."

I panted as she then raised her tattoo'd arm and she slowly drew the knife across her arm,causing a flow of blood and I watched it follow.She brought her bleeding arm to my face.

I took her bleeding arm into my mouth and I drinked down on her coppery blood and I moaned in delight,drinking and sipping down on it.

She moved it away and then she brought the knife down to my arm and she created a large gash and I moaned as she drinked my blood and slowly rocked into me making me moan in intense pleasure.

"Fuck yes.."I moaned out as she licked the gash and continued to suckle on it a for bit.Then she finally moved away from it and she looked up at me,blood fresh on her lips,"I love you so much."

"I'll love you tell the day I die..."I whispered and I held her cheeks in place and I felt her hand move down to my tattooed stomach and she felt along the words.

_**True Property of L.V** _

The music was loud and vibrating as I felt her hand rub against my clit then I finally cried out in bliss as I released in pleasure and internal bliss.

"Fuck me till the day I can't breath anymore."I panted out as she kissed my collarbone and she panted out a 'yes' then she said,"I'll fuck you for all eternity until I can't go any longer.."She said in a breathless tone.

My cries were drained out by the music as she fucked me to a beautiful sleep.

 

 


End file.
